


We Walked Around In Your City Lights

by kittybenzedrine



Category: Umbrella Academy
Genre: Klaus being a fuckstick dimwit, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, Running Away, Sibling Gossip, Teenagers Being Unsmart, but only a brief mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 15:08:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2737133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittybenzedrine/pseuds/kittybenzedrine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Y’know, Ben, its kinda fucked up if you think about it," he muttered, scooting over to rest his head on his brother’s shoulder.</p><p>"Don't curse. And, what?" Ben asked him, resting his head on Klaus’.</p><p>"We knew our way around a huge rural village in the Philippines better than we know our way around our hometown."</p><p>Ben blinked, recalling a mission they’d had in the Philippines just a week ago. He hunched his shoulders a bit.</p><p>"… Yeah."</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Walked Around In Your City Lights

"This was a really, really bad idea. Like, a phenomenally bad, terrible, horrible idea."

"Klaus, it was your idea."

He turned his head to look at his white haired brother. "I was also extremely high and angry when I had this idea," the fourteen year old pointed out. "I'm not really the best person to be listening to."

They sat side by side, both boys with their knees pulled to their chins. They were on the sidewalk, their backs pressed against a building that never stopped vibrating called ‘Spider’s’. Thank god the line for the ...club? was on the opposite side of where they were. However, people and traffic still ran past them, loud and unforgiving, all the city lights nearly blinding them.

Klaus honestly hadn't been in his right mind when he broke into Ben's room and told him that they should run away. The old asshole had grated on Klaus' nerves, and for a hormonal teenage boy whose voice had just finally dropped, that was a terrible thing to do. Ben, being the good boy that he was, instantly tried to calm his rampant brother, but in the end, he ended up grabbing his wallet and only the clothes on his back, agreeing to ditch his patrols and run off with him.

"Y'think we should try to catch a cab again?" Ben asked, watching the bright lights of the traffic passing by.

Klaus shook his head. "Nah. Cabbie'll probably do like the last one." Aforementioned cabbie had laughed in their faces when they asked to be taken to the airport, and offered to take them home for free because "You guises momma is probably wondering where her little boys went".

And not to mention, they hadn’t even been gone two hours, and they were completely lost. They hadn’t even left their city. What a bunch of bullshit. Klaus huffed out a sigh.

"Y’know, Ben, its kinda fucked up if you think about it," he muttered, scooting over to rest his head on his brother’s shoulder.

"Don't curse. And, what?" Ben asked him, resting his head on Klaus’.

"We knew our way around a huge rural village in the Philippines better than we know our way around our hometown."

Ben blinked, recalling a mission they’d had in the Philippines just a week ago. He hunched his shoulders a bit.

"… Yeah."

They sat in silence for another five minutes before Klaus spoke up again, trying and failing to hide the defeat in his voice with humor. "So how long do you think it'll be before the old bat sends someone for us?"

Ben shrugged, displacing Klaus' head from his shoulder. "Dunno. He probably already sent Spaceboy or Diego after us. Not really looking forward to either of them."

Klaus huffed out another sigh, nuzzling his face into the crook of Ben's neck. "Eh, you know what? We can worry about that when it happens. Til then, we're free as-"

Their conversation was very rudely interrupted by a group of loud, probably drunk men walking by, one of whom sneered at them.

"Fags."

Klaus sat up, ramrod straight and waited for the men to get a bit further up the sidewalk before shouting after them, "I'll suck you off for free if you treat me right, baby!"

Despite himself, Ben laughed and smacked Klaus across the chest as the men turned their heads and made disgusted faces. "Quit it! You're gonna get us beat up!"

Klaus grinned at him, his eyes sparkling. "I'd never let anyone hurt you, my sweet darling," he cooed in a mocking voice, making Ben laugh even harder. "I have no idea what I'd do without my sweet Benny baby boo!"

They laughed until their pale faces were bright red, and shared a cigarette from a pack Klaus had stolen once they calmed down. Ben only took a few experimental puffs to see if he liked it or not (or not being the case), while Klaus smoked it all the way down to the filter.

From there, they shot the shit for an hour. There was nothing else left to do, so why not gossip about their siblings.

 

 

"No lie?"

"Ben, you hurt me. You think I'd lie to you?"

"I just can't believe it. Are you sure?"

"Vanya totally had a hickey on her neck, and I swear to God she had jizz on the corner of her mouth."

Ben failed miserably at stifling a laugh. "That's so gross." 

He paused for a moment, chewing up the inside of his lip while debating on whether or not to tell Klaus.

"... I heard a rumor about Rumor... And Space."

Klaus' jaw dropped, and he was at full attention. "No way. No fucking way, man. What did you hear, oh my god please tell me."

Ben smirked at him. "I heard a rumor that I walked into the library and they were kissing."

His brother rolled his eyes. "Okay, yeah, I already knew about that-"

Ben held up a finger, silencing him. "And I heard a rumor that I saw her with a hand down Space's pants while he had a hand up her skirt."

Cue Klaus' jaw dropping again.

 

 

They hid in the alley while Klaus chain-smoked his third cigarette in ten minutes, trying to stay out of the sight of the cops who had just come to break up a rather brutal fight.

Klaus snubbed the end of the burnt up cigarette out on the wall, before turning to Ben. "Y'know, the conversation we had earlier got me thinking. You ever kissed any of them before?"

Ben shrugged his shoulders, a look that could only be described as 'meh' coming across his face. "Me and Vanya kissed when we were like 9, but we were just curious as to how it felt."

The other snorted, flicking the snubbed up filter away. "I kissed Kraken last year. He kissed be back with his fist."

Ben turned and grinned at him. "That's totally your own fault. You know the only way he swings is with his fist."

They laughed at Ben's shitty pun, looking at each other once they'd stopped.

"I, uh," Klaus said quietly, glancing around. When he looked at Ben, he had a gentle expression. Soft, permissibility, the white haired boy spoke.

"Yeah."

It wasn't a very extraordinary kiss, but after being lost for nearly four hours, it was pretty great.

Klaus tasted like smoke, and Ben had no idea he could ever find that attractive. Ben himself tasted faintly of smoke and strongly of peppermint, and Klaus knew he always found that pretty hot.

When they broke apart, Ben gave him a small smile. Klaus could feel his cheeks flush as he smiled back. Without saying anything, they leaned in and met in the middle.

Gently, Klaus pressed himself against Ben, pinning him to the wall. He put a hand next to Ben's head, the other tentatively curling into the soft white hair at the nape of his neck. His heart began racing when Ben's arms went around his neck, pulling him impossibly closer.

They had absolutely no idea what they were doing, but they figured it out fairly easily.

Not fifteen minutes later, Ben had his legs wrapped around Klaus' waist, both hands tangled into his red-brown hair. Klaus had him pinned harder against the wall, both hands firmly on Ben's ass, his telekinetics keeping them both upright. Their kissing was messy and inexperienced, but holy fuck were they enjoying themselves.

So much, in fact, that they didn't hear heavy footsteps approach until the person spoke, nervous and awkward.

"Um. Four, Six."

They pulled apart, both faces flooding with red. Space's was just as red as theirs, if not more. "Um."

His shoulders were hunched, his arms crossed over his chest. His clothing was wrinkled and looked hastily donned, and had obviously just woke up. And he absolutely refused to look at them. And Jesus, for someone with super strength, he sure as fuck looked scrawny.

He then seemed to remember his objective, his shoulders squaring, tilting his head up, finally looking at them. "The Monocle is very, very unhappy. You two are to come home with me immediately." He smirked at the two of them as Klaus set Ben down and they began straightening their clothes out.

"You're both going to have double patrols, at a minimum." And he swaggered away, mentioning for them to follow him.

 

 

They did get double patrols. And dish duty. And laundry duty. And were grounded 'indefinitely', AKA 6 months. 

They definitely had more time for kissing, though.

**Author's Note:**

> Few points, in case they weren't clear:
> 
> -They're only 14  
> -They're lost for approximately 4-5 hours  
> -This it before Space's accident, so that's what the whole wrinkled clothes thing was about


End file.
